


Bildungswesen

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Deutsch | German, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Vos kann tatsächlich ein sehr kompetenter und konzentrierter Mitarbeiter sein. Obwohl seine Kollegen offensichtlich alles dafür tun dies zu verhindern.





	Bildungswesen

Kaon saß im Schneidersitzt auf seinem Bett und lehnte sich am Kopfende mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Er lächelte und sein EM-Feld war ruhig und liebevoll. In seinem Schoß saß Vos, der mit dem Rücken an der Turbine auf der Chassis seines Kameraden lag. Seine schlanken Servos umklammerten ein Dataped und er versuchte mit aller Mühe die Wörter zu lesen, welche Tarn ihm aufschrieb. Normalerweise wäre es der Jäger, der mit dem Gunformer lernen würde, nur war er… verhindert.

Alle Besatzungsmitglieder wussten von Tarns Sucht, doch niemand war so verrückt dieses Thema laut anzusprechen. Darum half Kaon seinem kleineren Kameraden beim Lernen und er tat dies ausgesprochen gerne. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Decepticoneinheiten untereinander sehr innig miteinander umgingen. Das war eine alte und schöne Tradition und damit ein Teil der Decepticonkultur, in der Körperkontakt ein Zeichen des Vertrauens und der Loyalität war. Auch ein Interface war keine Seltenheit um Verbundenheit oder Unterwürfigkeit zu signalisieren. Besonders der jeweilige Kommandant profitierte von den liebevollen Gesten, denn er war stets der Dreh- und Angelpunkt einer jeden Einheit. Darum genoss es der Kommunikationsoffizier einen seiner Kameraden ganz für sich beanspruchen zu dürfen, auch wenn es nicht für lange war.

Er pflegte die Beziehungen zu den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern sehr, denn sie waren seine Familie. Eine Sache, die die Autobots niemals verstehen würden, denn dafür waren die beiden Fronten zu unterschiedlich. Egal welche Bindung man zu seinen eigenen Leuten hatte, musste es einem Decepticon emotional trotzdem immer leicht vom Servo fallen eben diese zu eliminieren, wenn sie sich gegen Megatrons mächtiges Reich stellten.

Der blinde Mech legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter des alten Gunformers und lauschte seinen ungeschickten Worten. Für ihn persönlich machte es keinen Unterschied was Vos sagte, denn er hörte gerne die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers. Dieser allerdings verlor langsam die Geduld mit sich selbst und quetschte die Ränder des Datapeds mit so viel Kraft, dass die Metallschicht leicht verbog, während er es konzentriert näher an sein Gesicht zog.

„G-Gä… Gästaaan… brrran-n-teh… dasss shiifff n-n-niedah.“ Der Wissenschaftler war sich fast sicher, dass das richtig war. Ein Bisschen zumindest.  
„Das war gar nicht schlecht.“, lächelte Kaon ehrlich. „Gestern brannte das Schiff nieder.“, wiederholte er ruhig.  
„Gestaaarn branne… dasss schieff niedah.“, versuchte er es erneut.  
„Das wird immer besser, sehr gut.“ Der Kommunikationsoffizier kicherte, als sein Kamerad bei dem Lob einen erfreuten Impuls durch sein EM-Feld schickte.  
Vos seufzte müde und legte das Dataped zur Seite um sich zurückzulehnen. Willkommen schlang Kaon seine Arme um die Chassis des kleineren Mechs und gewährte ihm einen sicheren und warmen Halt.

Beide ‘Cons blieben so für eine Weile und entspannten sich etwas. In ca. zwei Tagen würden sie ihr nächstes Ziel erreichen und bis dahin war nicht viel zu tun. Die Strategie war bereits fertig ausgearbeitet, die Informationen über den Planeten und die Umgebung waren gesammelt und der Hinweis, dass ihre Beute alleine unterwegs war, schien zu stimmen.

Der blinde Mech sah durch die Kameras wie Tesarus gelangweilt im Kontrollraum den Kurs des Schiffes überwachte. Helex saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und guckte sich einen nicht wirklich jugendfreien Film an, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. In Tarns Quartier gab es keine Überwachungsvorrichtungen, aber durch die Aufnahmen des Flurs konnte Kaon immer und immer wieder das Geräusch einer Transformation hören. Natürlich… bis es laut knackte und es danach ruhig war. Der Kommunikationsoffizier schmiegte sich an letztes Mal an den Mech in seinem Schoß. Er wusste was gleich passieren würde.

„Vos, ich brauchte dich im Labor.“, kam es wie erwartet durch den Commlink.  
Der Wissenschaftler klopfte anerkennend auf ein fremdes Bein. Er kletterte aus dieser besitzergreifenden Umklammerung und stieg vom Bett, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ. Es war nicht gut Tarn warten zu lassen. Der Geruch von verschmorten Schaltungen und Ruß erfüllte die Luft. Der Panzer hatte wieder sein T-Cog überhitzt und so überbeansprucht, dass es brach. Glücklicherweise kam erst vor kurzem eine neue Lieferung von Pharma, welcher stets versuchte seinen Deal mit Tarn aufrechtzuhalten und heimlich die T-Cogs aus seinen toten Patienten schnitt, nur um sie der D.J.D. zu übergeben.  
Vos betrat sein Labor und schaltete die Lichter an.

In einer extra gehärteten Truhe am anderen Ende des Raumes lagen sorgfältig und einzeln verpackt die Bauteile, auf die sein Anführer angewiesen war. Nachdem die Friedliche Tyrannei vor langer Zeit ein Mal angegriffen wurde und alle T-Cogs aus dem Schrank fielen, sodass die meisten bei dem Aufprall beschädigt wurden, beschaffte sich der Gunformer diese verschließbare Kiste und schweißte sie am Boden fest. Die einzelne Ware von Pharma verpackte Vos persönlich, damit sie sicher gelagert war. Nach dem damaligen Desaster hatte der Wissenschaftler Glück noch am Leben zu sein…

Der Gunformer ging zu dem Operationstisch und pumpte ihn mittels eines Pedals mit seinem rechten Ped runter. Die Vorrichtung war schon sehr alt und schon lange nicht mehr zeitgemäß, aber es reichte um die schweren Frames seiner Kameraden zu halten, also tat der Tisch seinen Dienst. Gerade als der schlanke Mech seine Werkzeuge bereit legte, tauchte sein Patient in der Tür auf. Dies war auf diesem Schiff eine Routineoperation die sogar der blinde Kaon im Halbschlaf ausführen konnte, doch Tarn bevorzugte seinen Wissenschaftler als behandelnden Arzt, da er wesentlich mehr Fingerspitzengefühl in solchen Angelegenheiten besaß als die anderen Crewmitglieder.

„Gut, du bist schon da.“, summte Tarn zufrieden und zog eine schwache Rauchwolke hinter sich her, die direkt aus seiner Chassis austrat. Wie üblich legte sich der Panzer ohne das geringste Zögern mit dem Rücken auf den niedrigen Operationstisch und öffnete seine Brustplatten. Ein verschmortes Zischen ertönte und noch mehr Qualm verteilte sich in der Luft.

Der Wissenschaftler stellte sich neben seinen Patienten und wedelte die schwarze Wolke mit seinen zierlichen Servos weg. Er griff nach Tarns Halsverkabelung und wühlte zwischen den Leitungen, bis er die Verbindung fand die er suchte. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung stellte der Gunformer die Schmerzrezeptoren seines Anführers aus. Das T-Cog war in einem erbärmlich schlechten Zustand. Es gab Operationen bei denen es ein Leichtens war dieses Teil zu entfernen und zu ersetzen. Dann gab es Operationen wie diese…

Das ehemals runde Objekt war nicht nur zersplittert, sodass die abgebrochenen Späne zwischen andere Komponenten rutschten, es war auch noch geschmolzen und haftete nun an der rundlichen Kammer, in die es normalerweise festgeschraubt wurde.

Tarn konnte Vos‘ Gesichtsausdruck lesen, obwohl seine Gesichtsplatte mit einer Kampfmaske halb verdeckt war. „Du kriegst das schon hin, da bin ich mir sicher.“, ermutigte er seinen Soldaten. Das war eher nett gemeint, denn der Disziplinoffizier erwartete ganz einfach, dass seine Leute ihn bei einem Notfall wie diesen verarzten konnten.

Der Gunformer nickte dem größeren ‘Con höflich zu und griff nach einem Energonskalpell. Er schnitt nach und nach verrußte Kleinteile aus der Wunde. Es war sinnvoller zuerst das zerstörte T-Cog grob zu entfernen und sich dann um die Einzelteile zu kümmern.

Tarn hingegen starrte an die Decke und ließ gelegentlich seine Blicke zu seinem Soldaten schweifen. Der Panzer begann leise klassische Musik zu spielen und summte entspannt mit. Er war darauf bedacht Vos‘ Funken in Ruhe zu lassen, damit dieser sich konzentrieren konnte. Vielleicht würde er den alten Wissenschaftler später mit angenehmeren Melodien belohnen, wenn er seine Arbeit gut machte.

Immer mehr verbogene und angesengte Teile landeten in einer Metallschale neben dem Operationstisch. Die Zeit verging und Vos arbeitete stetig. Mit einer schmalen Zange machte sich der Wissenschaftler auf die Suche nach verirrten Teilen in dem größeren Frame. Es war Fummelarbeit die Splitter zwischen Kabeln und Schaltungen zu suchen und vorsichtig zu extrahieren. Tarns Innenleben war stabil und gehärtet, wie alles andere an ihm auch, darum würden ein-zwei kleine Metallteile keinen Schaden anrichten können, sollten sie nicht auf Anhieb von den wachsahmen Optiken des Gunformers entdeckt werden.

Tarn bemerkte eine Gestalt an in der offenen Tür stehen und drehte seinen Kopf. Sein behandelnder Arzt hingegen war bei seiner Suche nach Kleinteilen viel zu konzentriert, um ihre neue Gesellschaft zu registrieren.  
„Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht stören.“, sprach Kaon und trat in den Raum ein. „Ich dachte ihr wärt schon fertig.“

„Leider noch nicht, aber Vos arbeitet daran.“ Der Panzer sah dabei zu wie sich der blinde Mech gegen die Wand lehnte. „Gibt es irgendetwas Bestimmtes?“  
„Nein, nein. Mir ist nur langweilig und ich wollte noch etwas mit Vos lernen. Das ist alles.“ Eigentlich war das nicht alles. Kaon hatte vorhin, als sie beide auf seinem Bett zur Ruhe kamen, die Hoffnung, dass da heute eventuell noch was laufen könnte. Die Chance dazu hatte der Kommunikationsoffizier noch immer, aber er konnte den Gunformer nicht einfach aus einer Operation rausreißen. Besonders nicht wenn ihr leitender Offizier der Patient war. Also musste der blinde Mech geduldig warten. Immerhin konnte er seinem kleineren Kameraden nach der anstrengenden Arbeit ein Bisschen Entspannung anbieten… Vielleicht so etwas wie eine sinnliche Massage… Kaon grinste.

Der Wissenschaftler hingegen ließ sich nicht von dem Geplänkel ablenken. Er legte die Zange weg und griff nach einer kleinen, rundlichen Schleifmaschine. Die Rückstände des geschmolzenen Metalls hafteten immer noch an der Kammer des entfernten T-Cogs, sodass es nötig war diese wegzuschleifen. Ansonsten würde das neue Bauteil nicht genügend Platz haben um zuverlässig zu arbeiten. Vermutlich würde es noch eher den Geist aufgeben, da es direkt abgenutzt werden würde.

Ein schrilles Geräusch ertönte, als die Schleifmaschine in den offenen Körper gedrückt wurde. Funken flogen und Tarn war dankbar, dass vorher seine Schmerzrezeptoren deaktiviert wurden. Natürlich könnte er es auch ohne diese Maßnahme einfach hinnehmen, aber er wollte wirklich darauf verzichten. Das Ruckeln der Maschine in seinem Frame passte nicht zu der klassischen Musik, welche immer noch spielte, nun aber drastisch übertönt wurde. Der Panzer durchforstete seine Datenbank und suchte einen passenderen Soundtrack. Dieser war rockiger und wilder. Das schrille Schleifgeräusch übertönte die Musik immer noch mit Leichtigkeit, doch das war Tarn egal. Seine Blicke fielen wieder auf Kaon, der mit seinem feinen Gehör sicherlich den Unterschied hören konnte und vielleicht die gutgemeinten Bemühungen seines Anführers zu schätzen wusste. Und so war es auch.

Der blinde Mech lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Als Dank für die kleine Anerkennung änderte der Disziplinoffizier leicht die Frequenz der Melodie und schickte angenehme Impulse durch den Funken seines blinden Soldaten. Dieser gluckste amüsiert und weckte damit das Interesse seines Vorgesetzten. Wenn er fertig repariert wurde, spräche nichts dagegen sich ein Bisschen mit seinem Kommunikationsoffizier zu beschäftigen…

Der Lärm fand ein Ende, als Vos die Schleifmaschine aus der neu geglätteten Mulde zog und mit einem Schlauch den feinen Metallstaub raus saugte. Prüfend starrten zwei rote Optiken auf sein Werk, bevor das nächste Gerät zum Einsatz kam. Eine Art Bohrmaschine mit einem welligen Aufsatz. Das geschmolzene und inzwischen wieder ausgehärtete Metall verdeckte wichtige Schraubfassungen, die wieder befreit werden mussten. Kurzerhand stieg der Wissenschaftler auf den Operationstisch und stellte sich auf seinen Patienten drauf. Die Fassungen mussten gerade sein und so ging es am besten. Vorsichtig und mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl tauchte der rotierende Aufsatz in die verdeckten Löcher ein.

Normalerweise müsste er prüfen wo genau er bohren musste, doch diesen Teil von Tarns Frame kannte er auswendig. Nach drei kleinen Vertiefungen war sein Werk getan. Der Gunformer stieg wieder von seinem Vorgesetzten runter und saugte die Stelle erneut aus. Ein letzter prüfender Blick verriet ihm, dass alle Reste des zerstörten Teils korrekt entfernt wurden und sich diese Sitzung dem Ende näherte. Vos spazierte zum anderen Ende des Raums und öffnete die Truhe. Fast andächtig nahmen schlanke Servos das kostbare Gut und packten es vorsichtig aus. Das neue gebrauchte T-Cog war in einem guten Zustand und würde gut funktionieren. Er ging zurück zu seinem Patienten und legte das Bauteil ein. Ab hier ging es schnell. Mit geübter Präzision wurden die kleinen Schrauben festgezogen und die passenden Leitungen verbunden. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen klopfte der Wissenschaftler auf die geöffneten Brustplatten Tarns und signalisiertem ihm, dass er diese schließen konnte. Der Panzer sollte zuerst testen ob alles ordnungsgemäß funktionierte, bevor seine Schmerzrezeptoren wieder aktiviert wurden.

Tarn erhob sich und ging zur Seite, wo er mehr Platz hatte. Mit Freude stellte der Disziplinoffizier fest, dass er sich wieder transformieren konnte. Immer und immer wieder. Nur wollte er nicht gleich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag auf dem Operationstisch landen und hielt sich zurück. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Vos. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun.“ Der Panzer klang glücklich und er hatte keinen Grund seine Soldaten diesbezüglich anzulügen. Er ging zurück zu seinem wesentlich kleineren Wissenschaftler und beugte sich runter. Dieser griff erneut in die empfindliche Halsverkabelung seines Anführers und schaltete dessen Schmerzrezeptoren wieder ein. Es tat weh, musste der Panzer zugeben, aber das war normal. Nichts was ihn irgendwie beeinträchtigen würde. Den Rest konnten seine selbstheilenden Systeme übernehmen.

Tarns Musik wechselte in einen heitereren Rhythmus, als er feststellte wie ruhig Kaon immer noch auf Vos wartete. So viel Geduld nur weil er seinem Kameraden beim Lernen helfen wollte? Das konnte der blinde Mech wem anderes erzählen. Dafür kannte Tarn seine Leute viel zu gut. Er schickte mittels Musik einen anregenden Impuls durch Kaons Funken, welcher dessen EM-Feld freudig flackern ließ. Doch Tarn konnte spüren, dass nur ein Teil dieser Reaktion von ihm ausgelöst wurde. Der Rest dieser Spannung schwirrte schon vorher durch den roten Frame des blinden Bots. Er grinste unter seiner Maske, als die Spulen auf Kaons Schultern kleine Funken schlugen, während er wieder mit leeren Optikhöhlen Vos fixierte, der den Operationstisch und seine Instrumente reinigte. Der Panzer verstand und fand die Situation ziemlich ansprechend. Er hatte auch rein gar nichts gegen eine kleine Showeinlage einzuwenden.

Der Wissenschaftler hingegen schaute von seiner Arbeit auf und bemerkte die Blicke seiner Kameraden. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher was die beiden gerade ausheckten, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Instinktiv prüfte Vos die EM-Felder der anderen Mechs und spürte ihre Verschiebungen. Es flackerte kaum verdeckte Erregung und Interesse in ihnen auf, doch der Gunformer wusste nicht genau ob diese Neigung im galt oder ob sie untereinander etwas Privatsphäre wünschten, sodass sie ihn anstarrten, damit er endlich den Raum verließ. So oder so beeilte Vos sich seine Arbeit zu beenden und begann den Bohrer mit Desinfektionsmittel zu polieren.

Ein weiterer Ton von Tarn stimulierte den Funken seines Kommunikationsoffiziers, welcher immer noch an der Wand lehnte und daraufhin leise schnurrte. „Willst du Vos?“, ertönte es leise in einem privaten Commlink, woraufhin Kaons Spulen wieder Funken schlugen und er still nickte. „Das kann ich gut verstehen…“, fuhr der Panzer privat fort. „Sein Ventil fühlt sich fantastisch an.“ Diese Worte schickten einen erneuten Impuls durch Kaons pochenden Funken, sodass sich dieser auf die Unterlippe biss. „Wenn du willst nimm ihn dir. Ich werde euch nicht aufhalten.“, schnurrte Tarn und versendete mehr anregende Emotionen mit seiner Stimme. „Aber sei nett zu ihm. Er hat sich nach seiner guten Arbeit eine Belohnung verdient.“

Der Kommunikationsoffizier grinste süffisant und schob sich von der Wand weg. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging er auf Vos zu. Dieser legte sein Werkzeug zur Seite und beobachtete misstrauisch wie sein Kamerad um den Tisch herumspazierte. Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich und blickte Kaon ins Gesicht, während dieser das Subjekt seiner Begierde nach hinten drängte, bis dessen schmalen Beine mit dem Tisch zusammenstießen und er dazu gezwungen wurde sich zu setzen. Schwarze Finger streichelten aufdringlich über weiße Oberschenkel und drängten sie sanft auseinander.

Obwohl der Gunformer sich etwas überrumpelt fühlte, hob er seine Servos und begann die Chassis seines Partners zu erkunden. Er wusste, dass Tarn ihnen dabei zusah und das war ziemlich anregend.

Dieser ging zu der gehärteten Truhe und setzte sich. Von hier aus hatte er einen sehr guten Überblick, besonders weil der Operationstisch immer noch so niedrig eingestellt war. Der Panzer änderte seine gespeicherte Musik erneut. Dieses Mal etwas fast schon romantisches. Passend zu den zärtlichen Berührungen der anderen beiden Mechs.

Kaon schnurrte bei der neuen melodischen Hintergrundkulisse und drückte den Gunformer sachte nach hinten, bis dieser mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch lag. Der blinde Mech ließ fast andächtig seine Servos über den kleineren Frame des Wissenschaftlers wandern, bevor er sich einfach auf ihn legte und lächelnd zarte Küsse auf der fremden Kampfmaske hinterließ. Der Wissenschaftler schaute seinen Kollegen leicht irritiert an, als dieser seine Küsse wandern ließ und verträumt an der dünnen Halsverkabelung seines Partners zu knabbern. Kaon leckte über Vos‘ Audiosensoren und ließ seine schwarzen Servos über die Seiten des fremden Frames streifen. Sanft schmiegte sich der größere Bot an den Körper unter sich. Dieser reagierte auf die einzige Art die er kannte: Sein Becken rieb fordernd an der weißen Spule auf Kaons Bauch und zierliche Servos kratzten an seinen geladenen Spulen.

Doch der Kommunikationsoffizier ließ sich nicht stören. Weiterhin lächelnde Lippen überflogen die Decepticonmarkierung auf der violetten Chassis unter sich und eine sehr geduldige Glossa umschmeichelte die Umrandungen dieses stolzen Symbols. Respektvoll küsste er das Wappen Megatrons und reckte sich wieder hoch, um weiter die Halsverkabelung des Gunformers zu verwöhnen. Der blinde Mech drückte sich an die schmale Kehle und zwang seinen Partner den Kopf anzuheben. Schwarze Servos tauchten gelegentlich in Gelenke und Tranformationsnähte ein, um dort mit den sensiblen Drähten zu spielen, sie vorsichtig zu streicheln und an ihnen zu kratzen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kaon langsam aber sicher das fehlende Feedback seines Kameraden. Seine Arme lagen inzwischen flach auf dem Operationstisch und der alte Gunformer starrte an die Decke. Der blinde Mech blickt zu Tarn, der mit tiefer Stimme dumpf vor sich hin kicherte.

Vos beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, während er dem Kommunikationsoffizier ins Gesicht blickte und ihn damit zwang noch weiter nach hinten zu weichen. Der Wissenschaftler begann zu reden, doch der blinde Mech verstand kein Wort. Primal Vernacular war nicht seine Stärke, doch es klang irgendwie aufgebracht. Zumindest anfangs, danach gingen die Glyphen über in ein Schnurren und der kleinere Mech schaute sein Gegenüber verführerisch an.

Tarn brach in Gelächter aus und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Chassis, während er sich weiter gegen die Wand lehnte. „Das Selbe dachte ich mir auch eben.“, sprach er amüsiert.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Kaon verwirrt, stellte aber mit einem Quietschen fest, dass sein Partner nun wesentlich aktiver wurde, sich wieder nach hinten fallen ließ und seine schmalen Finger mit grober Gewalt in rote Hüftgelenke bohrte.

„Er sagte: Ich weiß du stehst auf dieses kranke Autobot-Geschmuse und -Gekuschel, aber fang an dich wie ein Decepticon zu benehmen und nimm mich hart bis ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Sonst werde ich deinen Part übernehmen und das würde vermutlich nur mir Spaß machen.“  
Der Kommunikationsoffizier lachte auf und grinste räuberisch, als er wieder den Bot unter sich fixierte. „Du bist viel zu ungeduldig…“, sprach er ruhig, während er die violetten Handgelenke seines Kameraden nahm, die weißen Finger aus seiner Hüftverkabelung riss und über dessen Kopf auf den Tisch schlug, nur um sie dort festzuhalten. „Aber dann kommen wir halt gleich zum guten Teil.“ Mit einem Servo hielt Kaon die fremden Arme an Ort und Stelle, während ein anderer dem Gunformer zwischen die Oberschenkel griff. Angenehm schnurrend rieb der Wissenschaftler seine geschlossenen Interfacepanel in die fremde Handfläche und legte seinen rechten Ped auf den Rücken des blinden Mechs.

Der Kommunikationsoffizier beugte sich weiter vor und biss in den Kanonenlauf des Gunformers, was ihm ein schauderndes Keuchen einbrachte. Ihre bereits beheizten Hüften würden sich nun berühren, wäre nicht ein Servo zwischen ihnen, der immer wieder mit seinen schwarzen Fingern an dem Rand des verschlossenen Ventils zupfte. Vos legte nun auch das andere Bein um seinen Partner und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich, in dem Versuch irgendwie die ersehnte Verbindung ihrer noch geschlossenen Panel zu provozieren, selbst wenn er seinem Kameraden dabei das Handgelenk brechen würde. Kaon hingegen schnaubte missbilligend und biss härter zu. Kleine Tröpfchen Energon liefen an dem Kanonenlauf runter und fanden ihren Platz auf dem Operationstisch.

Bestimmend zog der Kommunikationsoffizier seine Hand von der herrlich warmen Beschichtung und drängte die Beine um sich herum weg. Das würde leichter gehen, wenn er seine zweite Hand frei hätte…

Tarn schien das ähnlich zu sehen. Er stand auf und trat an das Paar heran. „Soll ich dir helfen? Er kann manchmal so furchtbar dickköpfig sein.“, sprach der Panzer sachte und beobachtete wie sich der blinde Mech von dem verbeulten Rohr löste und sich sinnlich das fremde Energon von den Lippen leckte. Ihr Anführer hockte sich vor den flachen Tisch und legte seinen linken Servo auf Kaons rechte Wange. Liebevoll strich ein dicker Daumen über die weiße Beschichtung und drückte sich schließlich auf die feuchten Lippen seines Kommunikationsoffiziers. Angeregt öffnete dieser seinen Mund und begann sachte an der dunklen Beschichtung zu saugen. Tarns Motoren machten eine zufriedenen Sound, während er seine Daumen weiter in die feuchte Mundhöhle drückte und langsam vor und zurück zog, bis der blinde Mech diese Bewegung von selbst imitierte.

Kaon gluckste und kam aus dem Rhythmus, als warme Hüften gegen seine eigenen kreisten und der Bot unter ihm bedürftig keuchte. Tarn zog seinen Servo zurück und griff die violetten Handgelenke seines Wissenschaftlers, um die versprochene Hilfe zu leisten. Nun hatte der Kommunikationsoffizier beide Servos zur Verfügung und er würde sie auch nutzen. Seine Lüftungsschlitze sprangen auf, als Kaon die Hitze in seinem Frame nicht mehr halten konnte. Er rutschte an dem kleineren Gunformer runter hinterließ auf seinem Weg eine Schneise erregter Küsse auf der fremden Beschichtung. Beide Servos drängten weiße Oberschenkel weit auseinander, sodass der blinde Mech auf Optikhöhe mit den noch verschlossenen Paneelen seines Partners war. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen leckte Kaon über die Ventilränder, welche bereits feine Spuren von Schmiermittel absonderten. Immer wieder fand die Glossa des Kommunikationsoffiziers ihren Weg über die heiße Beschichtung. Ab und zu legte er seine Lippen auf das verschlossene Ventil und saugte an der Platte, was ihm noch mehr köstliches Schmiermittel einbrachte.

Vos versuchte diesen sündigen Mund weiter an sich heranzuziehen, doch er konnte seine Arme nicht befreien und seine Beine wurden energisch auseinandergehalten. Sein schmaler Körper wölbte sich bei jeder Bewegung der glatten Glossa, bis Tarn einen seiner schweren Servos auf die Chassis des Wissenschaftlers drückte, sodass dieser nicht mal mehr seinen Oberkörper bewegen konnte. Der Panzer schaute hinab in die hell leuchtenden Optiken seines Soldaten. Das stetige Keuchen des violetten Sadisten zauberte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Liebevoll schnurrend beugte er sich runter, sodass sich beide D.J.D.-Mitglieder in die Optiken blickten. „Warum hältst du dich zurück?“, flüsterte Tarn leise. Jede Silbe schickte mehr Erregung durch den kleineren Frame vor sich und ließ den alten Gunformer verzweifelt stöhnen. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir den Befehl gebe?“ Vos nickte leichte und brachte seinen Anführer zum kichern. Ein großer schwarzer Servo rieb mit Druck über die warmen Brustplatten und er konnte genau den schnell schlagenden Funken unter sich spüren. „Öffnen.“, knurrte Tarn und kassierte ein erleichtertes Stöhnen beider Soldaten, als sich die heiße Platte von Vos‘ Ventil zurückzog und massig Schmiermittel freisetzte.

Kaon keuchte begeistert, als er sich gierig der zittrigen Öffnung widmete. Obszön legte er seine Lippen auf die weiche Felge und begann das rosafarbene Schmiermittel zu schlürfen. Als Vos seine Optiken schloss und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zurück in seine Leistengegend gelenkt wurde, blickte Tarn auf und beobachtete wie sich der Kopf seines Kommunikationsoffiziers zwischen den weißen Schenkeln bewegte.

Kaons Zunge umspielte das nasse Ventil und schlüpfte schließlich mit ihr hinein. Sofort bockte die schmale Hüfte vor ihm, doch der Kommunikationsoffizier legte seine beiden Oberarme um die zitternden Schenkel des Wissenschaftlers und kreuzte seine Unterarme auf dessen Bauchbeschichtung, sodass nun auch die untere Hälfte des Gunformers im Schwitzkasten gehalten wurde. Der blinde Mech nutzte die Möglichkeit seinem Anführer einen besseren Blick zu gewähren. Er legte Vos‘ Knie über seine Schultern, hob die fremde Hüfte in die Luft und beugte seinen Partner leicht, sodass das tropfende Ventil nun nach oben zeigte. Tarns Motoren rumpelten und er leckte sich unter der Maske die trockenen Lippen.

Auch Kaon hielt seine Zunge nicht still. Genussvoll streichelte sie das weiche Innenfutter und massierte gezielt sensible Knoten. Der Wissenschaftler wimmerte und keuchte bei jeder Bewegung. Seine Lüftung arbeitete hart und er würde bald überladen, wenn sein Kamerad nicht einen Gang zurückschalten würde. Allerdings hätte der Gunformer nichts gegen zwei Runden einzuwenden… Oder drei… Oder vier… Vos schrie gleichermaßen entsetzt wie auch lustvoll auf. Der Kommunikationsoffizier hatte seine Lippen um die zitternde Felge gelegt und imitierte keuchend einen begierigen Zungenkuss. Die glatte Glossa wirbelte in dem gut geschmierten Ventil, während Kaon eifrig daran saugte und knabberte.

Tarn brummte und starrte konzentriert auf die Szene vor sich. Sein Spike drückte hart und unangenehm gegen seine verschlossene Platte, doch der Panzer wollte weiter die Show genießen und sich später um sein Problem kümmern. Immerhin gab es vier Mechs an Board dieses Schiffes die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

Vos spürte wie sich die Energie in ihm staute und er gleich überladen würde. Der Wissenschaftler begann Glyphen zu stöhnen und zu keuchen, meistens auch eher abgehackt und zusammenhanglos. Kaon wusste nicht was sie bedeuteten, doch er konnte es erahnen. Das EM-Feld des Gunformers sprach ganze Bände. Motiviert rieb er mit seiner Glossa einen besonders empfindlichen Knoten und klammerte sich fester um seinen kleineren Kameraden. Erfreut und mit einem triumphalen Lächeln bemerkte der Kommunikationsoffizier wie sich das Ventil zusammenzog und ihn quetschte. Ein erstickter Schrei kam von dem Wissenschaftler, als sein ganzer Frame zu zittern begann und sein EM-Feld regelrecht explodierte. Nach einem Moment dieser intensiven Empfindungen, brach Vos erschöpft zusammen, sodass nur noch sein Lüftungssystem auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

Kaon ließ den schlaffen Frame seines Kameraden wieder runter, behielt allerding dessen Beine auf seinen Schultern, welche sich gut durch die Spulen an Ort und Stelle hielten. Er strich mit dem Handrücken über Mund und Kinn, um die Reste des Schmiermittels auf seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, und lächelte.

„Du warst schon immer geschickt mit deinem Mund.“, kommentierte Tarn. „Und das nicht nur bei Verhandlungen mit dem Feind.“ Der Panzer griff nach Kaons beschmiertem Servo und hielt ihn vor seine Maske. Der Geruch von Schmiermittel füllt den ganzen Raum, aber so nah brachte es seine Lenden zum beben. Er streckte seine Zunge aus einem Schlitz und führte sie durch die nasse Substanz. „Ich hoffe du fängst jetzt nicht damit an uneigennützig zu werden.“, schnurrte Tarn und ließ den fremden Servo wieder los. Rubinrote Optiken beobachteten den Wissenschaftler dabei, wie er sich langsam wieder erholte und sich bewegte.

„Nein.“, antwortete Kaon und ließ seine Finger über den Frame vor sich wandern. „Das war lediglich die Belohnung für seine gute Arbeit.“ Er leckte sich einen rosafarbenen Tropfen Schmiermittel aus dem Mundwinkel. „Jetzt fragge ich ihn bis er schreit.“ Der Kommunikationsoffizier zog seine Spikeabdeckung zurück. Tarn kicherte amüsiert und lustvoll, als er das zuckende Anhängsel des blinden Mechs begutachtete.

Kaon wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Wissenschaftlers. Er begann zwei seiner schwarzen Finger in das gut geschmierte Ventil zu schieben und einen etwas tiefer gelegenen Sensorknoten zu stimulieren. Sofort stürzte Vos nach vorne und stützte sich wieder auf seine Unterarme. Fasziniert und nicht abgeneigt beobachtete der Gunformer wie die fremden Finger sich in und aus ihm arbeiteten, bevor sein Augenmerk auf den aufrechten Spike fiel. Er streckte sich mit einem Arm danach, um das harte Anhängsel zu greifen, doch er wurde von Tarn aufgehalten. Ein massiver Servo des Panzers drückte den Wissenschaftler mit den Schultern wieder auf den Operationstisch, der andere griff den gierigen Arm, der ganz bedacht darauf war sich zu revanchieren. Vos schnaubte. Er hatte kein Interesse mehr daran festgehalten zu werden, doch scheinbar war das auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Der Disziplinoffizier schob ebenfalls seine Abdeckung zur Seite und entblößte seinen mächtigen Spike. Er führte den schlanken Servo des Wissenschaftlers zu seinem besten Stück und sofort begannen weiße Finger das geriffelte Metall zu streicheln.

Tarn brummte zufrieden und ließ seinen kleinen Soldaten los. Dieser keuchte, als er merkte wie ein dritter Finger begann in ihn zu stoßen, doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken. Beide Servos ergriffen den schweren Spike über ihm und fingen an zu pumpen und die empfindliche Spitze zu hänseln.  
Kaon unterdessen konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf das Ventil vor sich. Seine Lendengegend pulsierte und er wollte endlich in das süße Nass eintauchen. Er spreizte seine Finger und drehte sie vorsichtig. Sachte dehnte er das weiche Innenfutter und versuchte es auf seine Größe vorzubereiten. Es würde keinen Sinn machen Vos ernsthaft zu verletzen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass der blinde Mech das gar nicht wollte…

Ein tiefes Stöhnen weckte Kaons Aufmerksamkeit. Er griff neugierig auf die Überwachungskameras zu und beobachtete wie der Gunformer ihrem Anführer Freude bereitete. Und es war verdammt heiß… Sein Spike zuckte wieder unangenehm und die Spulen auf seinen Schultern schlugen gefährliche Funken. Vos‘ Frame zitterte unwillkürlich, da seine Beine immer noch gegen die Elektrizitätsquelle lehnten.

Der Kommunikationsoffizier zog seine Finger aus dem tropfenden Eingang. Das reicht aus… Es musste ausreichen. Ungeduldig drückte er seinen Spike in den heißen Port und merkte gleich, dass er jetzt nicht zu stürmisch sein durfte. Die Innenwände des Ventils saßen immer noch zu fest und presst ihn wie in einem Schraubstock. Vorsichtig und mit mehr Ruhe drückte sich der blinde Mech in den Körper seines Kameraden. Er konnte fühlen wie das Futter Zoll für Zoll darum kämpfte sich zu strecken und sich anzupassen. Es war so unglaublich eng…

Kaon klammerte sich an die schmale Hüfte des Gunformers und biss seine Zahnplatten zusammen. Es kostete all seine Willenskraft den letzten Rest des Weges nicht mit einem brutalen Ruck zu nehmen.  
Vos stöhnte, halb vor Schmerzen, halb vor Vergnügen. Er ließ seinen Unterleib vorsichtig Kreisen und ermutigte den blinden Mech mehr zu nehmen. Zeitgleich versuchte sich der Wissenschaftler auf seine Arbeit über ihm zu konzentrieren. Tarn stieß in einem langsamen Rhythmus in die zarten Servos seines Soldaten. Er knurrte anerkennend, als sein Kommunikationsoffizier sich so weit in den kleineren Frame gedrückt hatte, dass sich endlich ihre Hüften berührten und leicht aneinander rieben. Vos legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungehemmt, als er sich so gefüllt fühlte.

Kaon wartete, obwohl seine Beine zitterten. Sobald sich das glatte Futter an ihn gewöhnt hatte, konnte er sich ungehindert nehmen was er brauchte. Vorher bestünde immer noch die Möglichkeit den alten Gunformer zu verletzen. Die Innenwände könnten aufreißen und ohne Arzt an Board, könnte so eine Wunde böse enden.

Doch als der blinde Mech das Gefühl hatte, dass der Druck auf seinem Spike etwas nachließ, zog er sich fast aus dem Port raus, nur um langsam wieder hinein zu gleiten. Mit Freude stellte er fest, dass sich seine Geduld ausgezahlt hat. Sofort startete der Kommunikationsoffizier mit einem harten und wilden Rhythmus, als wenn er all seine aufgestaute sexuelle Frustration des Tages auf einem Schlag raus lassen musste.

Vos schrie erschrocken auf, versuchte sich aber stöhnend gegen seinen Kameraden zu bewegen, auch wenn es bei dieser Geschwindigkeit schwerfiel. Zeitgleich erhöhte Tarn sein Tempo, doch bei der Größe in seinen Servos, rutschten die schlanken Finger immer wieder vom Metall ab. Der Panzer nahm beide Servos seines Wissenschaftlers und legte sie wieder um sein bestes Stück, nur um sie mit seinen Handflächen festzuhalten und zu animieren zuzudrücken.

Da sein Anführer nun die Führung übernahm und lediglich das Gefühl fremder Finger genoss, während er in die von sich selbst erzwungenen Enge stieß, konnte der Gunformer die Geschehnisse in seinem Ventil in den Vordergrund seines Prozessors ziehen. Er konnte jede Kerbe des geriffelten Metalls spüren und die schiere Hitze, die von diesem ausging. Durch die stetige Reibung fühlte es sich an, als wenn Ventil und Spike bald schmelzen würden.  
Vos schrie erneut auf, als wieder ein Stromstoß durch seinen zitternden Frame geschickt wurde. Auch Tarn knurrte bei der Empfindung, wie Elektrizität durch die weißen Finger in seinen Spike floss.

Der Gunformer schloss seine Optiken und ließ jeden Stoß, jedes Geräusch, jede Berührung und jede Bewegung mental auf sich wirken. Er selber wusste schon gar nicht mehr welches Stöhnen und welches Keuchen von ihm oder von den anderen D.J.D.-Mitgliedern kam.

Doch als Tarn sich zurückzog und als dieser seine Servos freigab, zwang Vos seine Optiken wieder online. Ein frustriertes Wimmern entkam ihm, als sich Kaon komplett aus ihm raus zog und auf den Tisch kletterte. Vos schaute auf und musste mit angenehmen Schrecken feststellen, dass der Kommunikationsoffizier nun auf seinem Bauch saß und ihm seinen schmiermittelgetränkten Spike hinhielt. Unterdessen packten zwei schwere Servos die schmalen Oberschenkel und drängten sie weiter auseinander. Wie von selbst griff der Gunformer den Spike seines Kameraden, welcher angenehm glitschig war. Da Kaon generell ein kleinerer Frametyp war als ihr Anführer, war es auch einfacher das harte Stück Metall zu umfassen, was ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen einbrachte. Vos versuchte den Rhythmus der vorigen Stöße zu imitieren, kam aber mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei zum Stocken, als sich Tarns bestes Stück in ihn zwang.

Krampfhaft krallten sich zierliche Finger in den Operationstisch und der kleine Gunformer wölbte sich gegen den blinden Mech auf seinem Bauch. Tarn machte langsam, mit der selben Technik wie es sein blinder Soldat mit dem Wissenschaftler tat, aber der Größenunterschied war enorm.  
Tröstend lehnte sich Kaon nach vorne und übersäte den violetten Sadisten mit zarten Küssen. Fast schon hilflos nahm Vos dieses Angebot an und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des roten Mechs, um sich gegen dessen Helm zu drücken.

„Schhhh…“, flüsterte Kaon seinem kleineren Kameraden in seine Audiosensoren und küsste diese liebevoll. Vos stöhnte gequält und zuckte, als sich der Panzer weiter in sein empfindliches Ventil zwang. „Es wird sich gleich viel besser anfühlen…“, beschwichtigte der Kommunikationsoffizier weiter und streichelte dem Bot unter sich über den Helm.

Doch Tarn kam relativ schnell an sein Limit. Die Felge des wesentlich kleineren Gunformers war nicht groß genug um ihn ganz in sich aufnehmen zu können, doch prinzipiell versuchte der Disziplinoffizier es trotzdem. Das weiche Metall verbog sich und schnell schoss ein zitternder Servo zu ihm. Weiße Finger krallten sich mit Gewalt in die massive Beschichtung seines Arms. Der Wissenschaftler jammerte gequält ein paar Glyphen, bis sein Anführer sich seiner erbarmte und den Druck reduzierte. Mit einem langsamen Rhythmus begann sich der Panzer in und wieder aus dem kleinen Frame zu schieben und mit jedem Stoß wurde das Gefühl für Vos besser. Er schmiegte sich gegen Kaon und stöhnte lustvoll, als dieser an der dünnen Halsverkabelung seines Kameraden knabberte. Fast geistesabwesend griff ein zierlicher Servo zwischen sie beide und pumpte erneut den harten Spike des Kommunikationsoffiziers. Der blinde Mech seufzte zufrieden und klammerte sich fester an den Bot unter sich, als Tarns Stöße deutlich härter und schneller wurden.

„So ein schönes enges Ventil.“, keuchte der Panzer und bekam ein anmerkendes Stöhnen von Kaon. Er beobachtete angeregt wie sich seine Soldaten zärtlich und leidenschaftlich vor ihm Liebkosten. Er erhöhte noch mal sein Tempo und brachte Vos dazu seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und seinen Rücken zu wölben. Tarn lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seine Stirn auf Kaons Rücken. Zwischen den drei Frames flogen Funken und die Luft war gefüllt mit statischen Ladungen.

Der Kommunikationsoffizier war der erste, der mit einem Schrei überlud und Schmiermittel zwischen sich und dem kleineren Wissenschaftler verteilte. Vos pumpte weiter den zuckenden Spike, um seinem Kameraden so viel Freude wie möglich zu verschaffen. Erst als sich dieser wieder entspannte, drosselte der Gunformer sein Tempo und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze. Kaon legte sich zufrieden schnurrend nach vorne und drückte seine Nase in die fremde Halsverkabelung. Er genoss jedes Stöhnen, jedes Keuchen und jeden gequälten Schrei, während Tarn in den kleineren Frame hämmerte.  
Der Wissenschaftler klammerte sich mit beiden Armen an seinem Kameraden fest und wölbte erneut seinen Rücken, als die vorderen Knoten seines Ventils durch den enormen Druck des großen Spikes und die Reibung ihn schließlich über den Rand katapultierten. Verzweifelt zitternd riss der Gunformer an der roten Beschichtung über ihm und drückte sein verdecktes Gesicht gegen die fremde Schulter.

Da sich bei Vos‘ Überladung sein Ventil schmerzhaft eng zusammenzog, kam Tarn fast zeitgleich mit seinem kleineren Soldaten. Mit ein paar ausklingenden Stößen kam der Panzer endlich zum Ruhen.  
Alle drei Mechs rangen nach Luft um sich abzukühlen, doch der ganze Raum war unerträglich aufgeheizt.

Tarn hob den Kopf von Kaons Rücken und schaute runter zu seinen Soldaten. Beide lagen Arm in Arm aufeinander und dösten mit geschlossenen Optiken vor sich hin. Die Hitze ihrer Frames war so stark, dass die Luft über ihren Lüftungsschlitzen flimmerte. Der Disziplinoffizier war sich sicher, dass es bei ihm nicht anders aussah. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus der verführerisch nassen Enge heraus und beobachtete wie ein Schwall von Schmiermittel von der Felge lief. Anerkennend streichelte Tarn über weiße Oberschenkel und entfernte sich schließlich. „Ich bin wie immer stolz auf euch. Ihr habt wieder mal sehr gute Arbeit geleistet.“, lächelte der Panzer unter seiner Maske und begann sich mit einem Tuch aus dem Labor grob zu reinigen. „Wir werden bald unser neues Ziel erreichen. Seht zu, dass ihr bis dahin vernünftig aufgeladen und vollgetankt seid.“ Tarn warf den Lappen in einen Eimer und ging zurück zu seinen Soldaten. Kaon kraulte liebevoll einen Draht im Schultergelenk des kleineren Gunformers, welcher immer noch versuchte sich abzukühlen, aber sonst regungslos auf dem Operationstisch lag. Tarn streichelte seinem Kommunikationsoffizier über den Kopf und schaute runter zu Vos. „Bring ihn in euer Quartier. Er muss wieder arbeitsfähig sein, sollte ich wieder seine ärztlichen Fähigkeiten brauchen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ der Disziplinoffizier das Labor.

Kaon raffte sich wiederwillig auf und kletterte vom Tisch. Vorsichtig zog er Vos nach vorne, der sich mit einem müden Murren ziehen ließ. Die dünnen Beine des Gunformers standen wacklig auf ihren Peds, doch der Kommunikationsoffizier half seinem Kameraden.  
„Wollen wir noch ein Bisschen lernen?“, scherzte der blinde Mech und ging zur Tür. „Gestern brannte das Schiff nieder. Und jetzt du.“  
Vos knurrte und haute dem lachenden Kommunikationsoffizier auf den Hinterkopf.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/


End file.
